Summer School
by omegaalpha
Summary: Sunny D is a sinkhole.So what do they do?


Usual Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy characters yadda,yadda,yadda.You know the rest.  
  
Summer School  
  
"So what do we do now?" Buffy was staring at the crater that had been Sunnydale, Ca. previous residence of humans, demons, monsters and assorted nameless things. Not to mention home of The Slayer, The Chosen One, her, Buffy Summers. At least she had been the Chosen One. Now that they had used the power of the scythe to release the potential in every one of Sinneal's daughters it was more like one of the Chosen. Of course no one really had any clue how many Chosen there were now. Buffy looked up at the sound of Willows voice.  
"I'm going to L.A., anyone that wants to come can."  
"L.A.? Do you really think that's wise?" That was Giles, Buffy's friend and former Watcher.  
"Why not? It beats standing here, and right now I could really kill for a mocha."  
"I just meant that we really have no idea what kind of side effects could come from this. No one has ever closed a Hell mouth that I've ever heard of, not to mention the changes we made to the very nature of the Slayer."  
"No offense Giles, but after the last month I don't really care" Faiths voice had its usual defensive tone, but this time it was covered by the weariness of someone that has been freed from an overwhelming burden.  
"Hate to say it, but I'm with Faith on this one. We won. I say that's enough" Xander's remaining eye showed the pain of losing Anya even as his voice held the relief of surviving another apocalypse.  
"Yeah, I don't know about you guys, but I'm wiped." Willow was sagging against Kennedy as she said this and everyone could see that the only thing holding her up was the young Slayer's arm around her waist.  
"I'd say that's four for and one against."  
"Very well, but I'm driving." Everyone began to file back on to the bus when Buffy noticed Dawn still staring out over the sinkhole that was all that was left of their home.  
"Dawn? Earth to Dawn, you coming?" The dark haired young woman shook herself as if just waking up from a bad dream.  
"Yeah, I'll be right there." Dawn turned for the bus but stopped halfway, her head still turned toward the remains of Sunnydale. She could swear she saw something moving through the rubble. Dawn shook her head again, definitely time to get out of the sun.  
Dawn had just settled herself into an empty eat when Giles ground the school bus into gear.  
"So where are we staying?" Buffy turned her head at Dawn's question.  
"You could stay with me" Kennedy was seated behind Buffy with Willow's head pillowed on her shoulder. "My family has a place near L.A."  
  
L.A.: THREE WEEKS LATER.  
  
"So, what are we doing?" Kennedy's "place" had turned out to be a twenty-two room mansion, complete with servants. Currently Willow, Kennedy, Dawn, Faith and several of the junior Slayers were laying in deck chairs around the pool.  
"Don't know, you have something in mind?" Willow roused herself enough to answer Dawn's question.  
"It feels like we should be doing something." Faith looked around at the others. "Doesn't it? I mean a little R and R is nice but I'm going to bust if I lay around anymore."  
"Faith has a point" Kennedy looked up from painting Willow's nails. "We're supposed to be Slayers, so shouldn't we be slaying?"  
"But what are we supposed to be slaying?" Amanda spoke up.  
"Just because Sunny D is gone doesn't mean that there aren't still demons." Faith was now standing at the edge of the pool facing the rest of them. "I say we go out and find some."  
"Then what?" Since they had been gathered together Kennedy had become the junior slayers spokesperson, mostly because her personality wouldn't let her let anyone else take the lead.  
"Then girlfriend, we slay them." Faith's eyes had begun to sparkle and her sleekly muscled body seemed to quiver at the thought of finding some superhuman monster in a dark alley and fighting a life or death battle against it.  
"Not tonight." Buffy's voice broke the spell of Faith's enthusiasm like a bucket of ice water.  
"Buffy!" Dawn jumped from her chair and rushed her sister. Even as she wrapped her in a tight hug Buffy never took her eyes off of Faith.  
"So back from hanging with your main demon B?"  
Ever since they had arrived in L.A. it seemed that Buffy had spent almost all her time at the offices of Angel Inc. That fact and the enforced inactivity had begun to wear on everyone, but especially Faith.  
"Yeah I'm back." Buffy and Faith's eyes were now locked together, neither of them willing to look away first. "You're not taking them on patrol." Kennedy jumped up as Willow reached out a hand trying to stop the confrontation that was coming.  
"Why not?" Most, if not all, of the junior Slayers echoed her.  
"Because you're not ready! None of you are ready." Buffy's voice trailed off as she sat down next to Willow.  
"What do you mean not ready? Who was it that fought Ubervamps in the Hellmouth? How many of us died to stop The First? I'd say we're ready as anyone can be!"  
"It isn't about fighting, or dying, or even killing. I know what you can do, probably better than you can guess. What it's about is responsibility, you have power, more power than most people could dream of. You have to learn how to use it the way it's supposed to be used. "  
"So who's going to teach us?" Buffy looked at the young Slayer for one long moment, then closed her eyes and bowed her head as if a huge weight had settled on her shoulders. When she looked up her eyes were older, sadder and wiser than Kennedy had ever seen anyone's eyes look.'  
"I will."  
  
Love it? Hate it? Even mildly interested in how it turns out? Your comments are humbly invited. 


End file.
